Akatsuki Music Melody
by elric0sis
Summary: This is a story about the kidnapping of Itachi Ucihha! What will Kisame do to get his little weasel back? Warning: KisaIta SasoDei ZetTobi PeiKo KakuHida YAOI!
1. Itachi?

AU: yet another random story that I thought up in the randomness of my mind. Hope you enjoy! P.S. In this story Itachi is 19 and Kisame is 30.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!

* * *

(Magis Melody-DHT-3:31)

The Akatsuki were all in bed after a long day of missions. Every couple was snug in the bed's and their seme's arms. Itachi was currently in Kisame's arms in their room when he woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and got up to get a glass of water. He wiggled his way out of Kisame's arms and left a pillow in his short absence. He slid out the door and went to the kitchen, picking up a glass. He filled up his cup when he heard something. It was a light and twinkling little sound but it caught Itachi's ears. He listened for a minute.

"Come to me children.....and follow my way.....into the world of .......darkness and .....magic."

Itachi thought for a minute on how weird those lyrics were when a sudden surge of dark chakra passed through him. His pulse sped up and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He dropped the glass, breaking it into a million pieces. He tried to fight the chakra but it took control over him. His usual onyx eyes turned completly purple. He took a couple of deep breathes until his whole body was still. He looked like a robot as he walked out of the base leaving behind the broken glass.

AU: this is not like my other multi-chapter stories! I already have all of the chapters typed I'm just updating them one at a time! So don't worry my faithful readers!!!!!!! ^/.\^


	2. The realization!

AU: Akatsuki Magic Melody Part 2, Hope you like it!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________

Kisame woke up to a crash. "Mn.....Huh?" he looked over at Itachi but found that he wasn't there. Dismissing the crash as a noise from his imagination, Kisame tried to go back to sleep. Until he heard the rock being moved from the entrance of the cave. Now something wasn't right. Kisame got up quickly and looked into the kitchen. As soon as he reached there, the rest of the Akastuki showed up. Except for Itachi.

"Alright, who the hell woke me up in the middle of the night!?!" Pein yelled to the rest of the Akatsuki. "And where is Itachi?!" Everyone murmured in half-awake voices. Kisame started to get worried. Itachi could hold his own, there was no doubt about that. But he was so little, so breakable looking and young. Even if he could hold his own in a fight, who knows how he could do against the outside world.

"Pein-sama, I'm getting worried about Itachi. Not counting the fact that he is the youngest in our organization and holds most of our information about Konoha, he is part of our family! If he is missing, this is a huge problem!" Konan said to the Leader. "Ok, something is up. We need a full-team search party! We need to-" "Leader, if I may interrupt." Kakuzu said. "I've heard from other villages of a strange being. It is said to have lived hundreds of years ago but it may be the cause of Itachi's dissapearence." Ok, not only was Kisame worried, but now he was pissed. Who the Hell took his Angel.

Kakuzu continued, "This being uses it's voice to lurer children to it's hiding spot-" "Hold the phone Kaku, un." Deidara said, "Itachi is not a child! He can take down hundreds of shinobi!" "It doesn't matter **about his age, Deidara**." Zetsu said "Itachi is only 19, **a child's age in this era**." Madara turned to Kakuzu. "If what you said is true, how come we didn't hear it's voice?" Kakuzu sighed. "The being's song can only be heard by children, that's why the spell only works on them. He probably fell under the spell and left to the being."

"Ok kazu! Now all we have to (BEEPING) do is find this (BEEPING) (BEEPER) and we'll find (BEEPING) Itachi!" Hidan said, grabbing his scythe and cloak. "It's not that simple Hidan." Kakuzu said. "The being doesn't collect kids for fun. This thing collects them for their souls." Kisame visibly paled, "There is no way that this (BEEPER) is going to touch my Itachi-san!" he yelled and grabbed Samehada. "We'll just follow Itachi's chakra signature to his position." Pein said. "Everyone, move out!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

AU: Chapter 2 is now up! I think that the next chapter will be the end, but I'm not positive. Hope you like it so far!


	3. Hurry Kisame Hurry!

AU: This is the final chapter!!!!! Yay! Note: I Have NOT stopped writing "An Akatsuki Tail" or "Akatsuki R' Us" or any of my other multi-chapter stories! this is just a filler story that I'm doing as I try to work through my writer's block. I will probably update another chapter to "An Akatsuki Tail" and "Akatsuki R' Us" today as well but no absolute promises. I'm trying to get at least one chapter for all of my faithful readers!!!!!!!!! P.S. The akatsuki is a family so everyone sees Konan and Pein as the parents. That's why the "lady's" voice reminds him of Konan. Also, Konan is VERY protective over her "children".  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THIS SONG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
___________________________________________________________________________

Itachi ran until he reached a strange looking cave. The outside was surrounded by the same dark chakra that was residing in Itachi at the moment. The rim of the cave sparkled with dark, purple crystals that lit up when he passed them. As he wandered deeper and deeper into the cave, his conscience was screaming to get out of there. His killer instincts were going off like crazy but they were numbed by the strange chakra.

Itachi entered the biggest portion of the cave which was roughly the size of several ball rooms. At the end of the room was a throned figure. The chakra sent a genjutsu through his eyes so, to him, she was a person figure. The "lady" was dressed in a white silk dress that dropped to her knees. Her petite little feet were covered by the most delicate looking white slippers he had ever seen. Her skin was a pale white and she had an hourglass figure. Her face was in the shape of a heart and her eyes were lightning blue. Her purple hair was tied up in a genie-styled ponytail that sat on top of her head.

She waved her hand to him, bidding him forward. His body obeyed, forcing him against his will. The creature took out her hand and placed it on top of his raven locks, giving him a smile. "My child, how old you have gotten." she spoke in a voice that was Konan's but lighter. "You poor soul. You must have traveled a long way to get to me. Don't worry, it will all be for a good sake soon..."

* * *

Meanwhile the Akatsuki were following what was left of Itachi's own chakra signature. Kisame was in the lead with Pein and Konan closely behind. The rest were following in their pairs behind them and Madara took up the rear. _'Itachi, don't worry. I won't let that thing hurt you.'_ Kisame thought to himself.

The Akatsuki finaaly reached the crystal cave where Itachi's signature ended. "Alright team, we need to search throughout this cave for any signs of Itachi or this being. If you sense something out of the ordinary, you will fall back into atleast a four man cell and check it out. Go!" The Akatsuki sprinted into the cave leaving Konan, Pein and Kisame behind. "You, me and Konan will go as a team and investigate the center of the cave and work our way out." Kisame gave a nod and they took off into the cave.

Kakuzu and Hidan were skimming the right hallway into the center of the cave when they sensed it. The dark aura that had been picking at their senses was at full blast at the center of the room. They quickly signaled the team closest to them, Kisame, Konan and Pein, to meet themat their position. When they turned the corner they paled. "Oh....Jashin....." Hidan said.

In the room, there was the ugliest being they had ever seen. It was a mixture between a slug, spider and a human looking thing, the slug being the bottom part, the human torso and a spider head. It was a dark purple and black colored slug that spit out orange slim as it crawled. The torso was normal but the black spider head was creepy as hell. It's gangs were sticking out to the sides of it's head and it seemed to be smiling. And that's when the teams noticed Itachi.

He had grown at least another couple of shades paler and looked like he was in a trance. The creature's hand was on his head forcing his purple eyes to look into the mouth of the taller being. Itachi's mouth opened and a red colored stream of light started to come out of his mouth and into the creature's. The creature said in a nails-scratching-the-chalkboard voice, "That's it my child. Bring your soul to your mother. Your Mother of Death." Not only did that one sentence piss Kisame off, Konan was furious. She bolted into the room followed by the rest of her team shouting, "YOU ARE NOT HIS MOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her fist connected with the creatures face, knocking it into the wall behind it with a sickening 'crunch'.

When the being was pulled away from him, Itachi collapsed onto the floor, the light coming back into him. Kisame rushed over to his love and picked him up, cradling him in his arms. Itachi's eyes turned back to their regular onyx color and they fluttered closed, exhausted. Kisame smiled seeing that his lover was safe and put him down next to Hidan asking him to watch him. He pulled Samehada out of it's sheathe and bolted straight towards the pathetic creature against the wall.

Kisame plunged Samehada straight into the creatures heart, shredding the surrounding skin. The creature shrieked and then fell limp. Kisame pulled out his Samehada and thousands of colorful light came out of the creature's corpse. The lights flew out of the cave and into the outside world, happy to be free again. Kisame sheathed Samehada, walked over to his weasel and lifted him up bridal-style. He smiled at the sleeping form and turned to Pein. Pein nodded and said, "Let's go home." After that they walked out of the cave and heard the faint sound of a bomb going off...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
(EXTRA)

Deidara and Sasori were traveling with Madara, Zetsu and Tobi around the base of the cave. "Dammit, un! This is the last time we actually follow what Tobi says, un!" "But sempai! Tobi didn't mean to-" Tobi began. "**Both of you brats just shut up!** Please Tobi just calm down, we know you didn't mean to get us lost. **But thanks for doing it anyways!"** Zetsu said. Tobi just looked at Deidara for a few minuted until "Deidara-sempai, if you're a guy why does Sempai yell like a girl at Tobi?" That was it. Deidara's face grew red and he threw a clay statue at Tobi yelling, "I AM NOT A WOMAN, UN! KATSU!" The bomb went off and Tobi yelled, "But Tobi's a good boy!!!!!!!!"

AU: Hope you enjoyed my randomness!


End file.
